


Cold Trail

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: It was a strange sensation, having the ice dragged against her skin, but she definitely didn’t not like it.





	Cold Trail

**Author's Note:**

> For the kinks: sensation play and sensory deprivation.

Melissa lay there naked on the bed, hands bound above her head and a blindfold over her eyes. She could sense movement as Braeden walked around the room, her anticipation grow each second. She didn’t know what Braeden had planned that night, but they had discussed safewords. 

Finally, the bed dipped and Braeden was straddling her lap, setting something down beside them. “Oh, Melissa, don’t you look beautiful like this,” Braeden said, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Melissa chased her lips as Braeden pulled away and Braeden chuckled softly before kissing her again. “Ready to start?”

Melissa nodded and gasped as something cold touched her chest. She jerked away from it at first and Braeden paused for a moment. “Are you okay?”

Melissa nodded. “I am. It just startled me is all.”

“Want me to continue?”

Melissa nodded and felt the ice cube Braeden was holding move along her collarbone and down the middle of her chest, leaving a wet trail on her skin as it melted from the contact. She could feel herself getting goosebumps, and shivered a little. It was a strange sensation, having the ice dragged against her skin, but she definitely didn’t not like it.

Braeden swirled it over a nipple, making it harden and Melissa moaned softly as Braeden leaned down to lick the water away, gently teasing her nipple for a moment before grabbing a new piece of ice and trailing it down against Melissa’s stomach. The contact made her jerk again, a moan escaping her mouth. 

Braeden leaned down and kissed her as she drew random shapes on Melissa’s skin. With the blindfold on, she didn’t know where Braeden was going to touch her next, leaving it a surprise each time. The ice trailed back up and pressed against Melissa’s lips, which she parted to suck on the ice. 

“How are you feeling?” Braeden asked, pulling her hand away. 

“Amazing,” Melissa replied.

“Ready to try something else?”

Melissa nodded enthusiastically. “Please.”


End file.
